Brains Storming
by My Idle Hand
Summary: Une suite de OS centrés à chaque fois sur un personnage différent et sur leurs pensées.
1. Introduction

Je poste ici quelques vielles fanfics que ja i ecrites il y a plus de deux ans pour certaines.

En gros c est un receuil de One Shot.

Chaque personage aura son chapitre.

Pour le moment je n ai ecrit que trois OS, mais j espere que d autres viendront s ajouter rapidement. Car mon probleme principale c est que ces OS sont ce que j appelle mes "Delires Nocturne" c est a dire que je les ai tous ecrient en pleine nuit, car malheuresement je na rrive pas a dormir et je m occupe en ecrivant, donc je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu en le prochain chapitre arrivera!

J espere que ca vous plaira, ca manque de dialogue cela dit.

La suite commence au prochain chapitre.

Enjoy

**Hestia.**


	2. John

**Genre : Romance  
Personnage : Sheppard  
Situation : HS  
Pas de Spoilers.**

**Note : Ecrit vers 4h30 du mat.**

* * *

First Time

La nuit était chaude sur Atlantis. Une légère brise, qui s'était engouffrée par les fenêtres restées ouverte, fit frémir John. Peu importe. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui n'avait plus d'importance!

Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Ses yeux étaient noisettes, une légère flamme brûlait à l'intérieur. Dieux qu'il aimait ses yeux. Il plongea encore un peu plus profondément dans ce regard.

Et se rappela.

Leur première rencontre, la première fois qu'il avait vue ses yeux, la première fois qu'il avait senti son parfunm, la première fois qu'il lui avait parler, la première fois qu'elle avait sourit, la première fois qu'elle avait rit de ce même rire auquel il ne pouvait résister aujourd'hui.

La première fois qu'elle avait pleurée devant lui, la première fois qu'elle fut blessée, la première fois qu'elle s'était sentie seuel et qu'il l'avait réconfortée.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur sentiments, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, la première fois qu'ils se sentaient en sécurité, ensemble.

Chaque jour il se serait damné pour elle. Il lui appartenait à chaques secondes. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette nuit pour la première fois, elle était à lui pour quelques secondes. Elle lui appartenait, elle s'était donnée, entière, confiante.

Un instant unique, leur première nuit.

* * *

**The End**


	3. Elizabeth

* * *

The show must go on

Liz était dans son bureau. Dans quelques minutes Ford arriverait pour enregister cette maudite vidéo.  
Elle n'avait pas cessée d'y penser depuis hier, depuis que McKay avait annoncé qu'il pourrait bientôt envoyer des informations sur la Terre.

Chaque membre de son équipe pourrait enfin envoyer un message à sa famille, histoire de dire qu'ils étaient en vie, que tout était formidable ici (en homettant bien sûr de faire allusion aux aliens suceur de vie!!), ce qui vue les circonstances, l'attaque imminente de Wraiths, ne ferai de mal à personne.

Mais pour elle se serait différent. Bien sur elle était plus qu'heureuse d'envoyer un petit mot à Simon (encore une vidéo, ça devenait une habitude entre eux!) mais en tant que chef de l'expédition, elle avait la lourde tache d'annoncer aux familles des disparus, que leur enfants ne reviendraient jamais.

Le doute s'installa en Liz. Etait-elle faite pour commander cette expédition? Cette vidéo l'avait brutalement ramenée à la réalité, l'effroyable réalité de la mort des pauvre gens qu'elle commandait.

Lorsque le président lui avait confiée l'expédition, elle avait acceptée avec un doute tout de meme. Partir à la découverte d'une nouvelle civilisation, de leurs ancêtres... Même une fois que le Dr Jackson avait expliqué que la citée se trouvait dans une autre galaxie et que de ce fait il était plus que probable que les membres de l'expédition ne revoient jamais la Terre, elle avait clairement dit oui, l'opportunité était trop belle.

Les premières hésitations avaient pointées le bout de leurs nez lors qu'elle appris l'existence des Wraiths, et que le colonel Sumners était mort. Elle savait que Sheppard pourrait remplir son rôle de leader parfaitement bien, il était intelligent et c'était un exellent soldat, mais c'était tout de même un homme buté, qui lui apporterait sans doute pas mal de difficultées. Elle venait de s'embarquer dans une drôle d'aventure. Ses soupçons à l' égard de John avait été confirmés lorsque la base avait été mise en quarantaine et qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à défier ses ordres, et a saper son autorité! Ils se disputaient très souvent tout les deux, mais là il avait dépassé les bornes!

Habituellement elle faisait abstraction de tout ça, mais aujourd'hui ses hésitations l'empêchaient totalement de réfléchire. Elle ne s'était pas embarquée la dedans pour voir les sien mourir au combat, alors qu'elle restait là, seule dans son bureau à donner ses ordres, à choisir qui devrait vivre ou mourir. Oui c'était bien ça, elle avait décidée, elle avait choisie d'envoyer ses trois Jumper sur le Dart Wraith. Un seul était revenue. Deux de ses meilleurs soldat étaient mort parce qu'elle avait prit la mauvaise décision. Si Carson n'était pas revenu en un seul morceau, elle aurait déjà abandonnée!

Oui mais il était revenu. Elle savait que de toute façon elle n'avait pas eu le choix même si la culpabilité la rongeait. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, alors que tous contaient sur elle, sur ses décisions, pour gagner la bataille contre les Wraiths. On abandonne pas les nôtre, c'est ce qu'avait dit John lorsque la première mission avait mal tournée et qu'ils se disputaient sur le balcon. Première dispute, mais aussi première leçon qu'elle avait appris de John.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, elle devait se montrer forte pour la Terre, pour l'expédition, pour tous ceux qui contaient sur elle, militaire, scientifique, amis... Que disait-on dans ce cas? The show must go on. La vie devait continuer...

Alors elle parlera devant cette caméra, elle dira combien elle estimait ces gens qui avaient tant donnés pour la survie de cette citée, à quel point tous avaient été courageux et qu'ils étaient mort en héros au combat, en remplissant leur devoir. Combien elle était fier d'avoir marchée à leurs côtés. Mais elle laisserai John parler pour une personne. Il devait le faire, c'était inévitable.

Elle entendit frapper.

-Entrez lieutenant.  
-Vous être prête Madame?

Après un soupir

-Allons y.

Ford posa sa caméra en face d'elle, fit les derniers réglages et une lumière rouge apparue signe que l'enregistrement avait démarré.

Elle commença son message par ces mots, qu'elle savait etre dur à entendre pour toutes les familles :

-Je suis le Docteur Elisabeth Weir et j'ai le regret de vous informez que votre fils...

Sa voix était forte et posée, elle n'hésitait plus, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire!

* * *

**The end**


	4. Une jeune femme

**Genre : Romance et introspection.  
Situatoin : Après l'épisode 1 et avant le 19 (y'a de la marge! ) de la saison 1  
Personnages : Ca reste un mystere, meme pour moi **

**Note : Après les premières fois de Sheppard et les pensées tourmentées de Weir, voici mon troisième os. (commencé à 3h58 cette nuit et finie à 4h25).**

* * *

Réflexions.

Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre. Celle ci affichait 4h. Encore une nuit perdue a réfléchir au lieu de dormir.  
Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon endormie paisiblement à ses côtés. Il avait l'air calme, serin, comme si tout autour de lui ne l'atteignait en aucune façon.  
Comment faissait-il pour dormir aussi profondément en sachant que les Wraiths étaient en chemin pour les détruire, pensa t-elle. Depuis trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça l'étonnait toujours autant.

-Encore un de tes nombreux mystère souffla t-elle.

Puis elle prie la décision de se lever. A quoi bon rester au lit si on ne dormait pas? Elle glissa lentement hors des couvertures pour ne pas le réveiller, s'habilla en silence, puis après un dernier regard vers le lit, elle sorti et commença une balade nocturne dans la citée.

Au bout d'une demi heure et de quelques rare rencontres avec des militaires de gardes ou des scientifiques insomniaques, ses pas la menèrent devant la Porte des Etoiles.

Elle resta un moment à contempler l'objet circulaire posé devant elle et une pensée vient s'installer dans son esprit.  
Toute sa vie avait changee en un éclaire lorsqu'elle avait franchie cette Porte. Un instant elle était sur sa planète et puis soudainement ici, sur Atlantis, la citée mythique.  
La première chose dont elle se souvient, c'est la surprise qui l'avait envahit en arrivant ici. Mais aussi ce sentiment de bien être. Cette citée représentait le salue de son peuple.

Au début, elle avait crue être à l'abri des Wraiths, mais non, ils étaient vraiment partout dans cette galaxie. Et bientôt ils seraient ici.

-Bientôt, souffla t-elle comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel et pas un cauchemare dont elle se réveillerait au petit matin.

Elle se dirigea vers le balcon situé à droite de la Porte. Elle avait besoin d'air, de chasser les Wraiths de son esprit.

Elle laissa ses pensée vagabonder quelques instant en contemplant l'océan, puis son esprit se tourna de nouveau vers la Porte:

Sans cet anneau, elle ne serai pas là aujourd'hui.  
Elle avait dû abandonner sa planète, son peuple, et même si parfois elle avait un pincement au cœur en y pensent, elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision de venir ici, sur Atlantis.

Bien sur la Porte avait aussi amener son lot de surprises et de catastrophes comme les Geniis. Kolya et Sora, pour ne citer qu'eux!

Mais en contrepartie, il y avait eu toute ces merveilles trouvées dans la citée. Et l'espoir aussi. Oui l'espoir de vaincre un jour les ennemies de son peuple.

Mais il y avait autre chose que la Porte des Etoiles lui avait apportée. Quelque chose qui avait bien plus de valeur à ses yeux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Quelque chose qu'elle avait tant espérée et enfin eu, sur ce balcon précisément.  
Deux mot en réalité. Deux mots qui avaient changés sa vie une seconde foie, lorsqu'il les avaient prononce. Deux mots :

-Je t'aime.

* * *

**The End**


	5. John 2

**Genre : Romance... en quelque sorte  
Personnage : Sheppard  
Situation : HS**

**Note : Ecrit entre 4h19 eth52 du mat.**

* * *

Il

Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, j'ai su que j'allais l'adorer. Il était tellement... tellement incroyable, mais si différent, si surprenant... J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. J'en ai connu quelque uns avant lui, mais la c'est autre chose.

J'en connait pas mal qui serait jaloux s'ils savaient. Peut être qu'ils sauront un jour, si jamais ont rentrent et encore je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir leur dire.

C'est étrange, qui aurait crue que moi, John Sheppard, je m'attacherais autant? Mais tant de choses on changées dans ma vie. Tout ce que je pensais, tout ce que je coyais connaitre, tout à vole en éclat la première fois qu'on a rencontrés les étoiles ensemble. Ensemble oui, c'est bien le mot. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il savait que j'étais la avant même d'entrer dans la pièce, comme s'il m'attendait.

Mais le plus surprenant c'est la manière dont il réagit lorsque que je le touche., comme s'il... vibrait.  
Et puis il sait toujours à quoi je pense, il rendre dans mon esprit avec un tel facilitée que s'en est effrayent. Mais d'une certaine manière c'est très agréable. Et ça rend tout plus facile.

Parfois j'aime bien partir avec lui. Seuls tout les deux. Juste histoire de se balader sans le reste de l'équipe, et sans Rodney qui n'arrète pas de me dire d'arreter mes extravagences et que je vais finir par me blesser un jour. Pire je pourais lui créer des problèmes! Alors il faut mieux que j'en prenne soin!

"-Mais j'en prend soin Rodney!!!"

Tien en parlant d'extravagence, faudrait que j'essais de faire petit plongeon avec lui un de ces jours! Ca devrait être amusant. Oui bon, bien sur il me faudra l'accord d'Elizabeth, mais depuis le temps que Rodney ainsiste pour voir ça, il va bien m'aider à la convaincre, même si je sais qu'elle n'apprecie pas trop que je prenne des risque avec lui.

Ca me fait penser à notre première sortie. Sans lui je n'aurais surement pas pu sauver tout ces gens. En fait je n'aurais même pas pu retourner les cherchés. C'était notre première mission depuis notre arrivée sur Atlantis.

Et cette sentation que j'ai eu lorsque je l'ai pris en mains la première fois. C'était juste... wouahhhhhhhhhhh. D'ailleur je croie que c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Sheppard soupira.

Ah mon dieux, ce que j'aime ce Jumper!

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
